Deadly Girlfriends? Smosh FanFiction 1 (Chapter 1)
by SmoshLoveStories
Summary: This is about the two main Smosh chaacters; Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, who get into a LOT of trouble with a farmiliar face... .-.
1. Smosh FanFiction 1 (Chapter 1)

_-Author's_ Note-

Hi. I'm new here, so if my stories suck, you know why. PM me for ideas, Favorite if you like it, and I hope you enjoy the story. c;

**-Real Story-**

It was a normal day with Ian and Anthony, both single at the time, making Smosh videos, stuff like that. They were uploading a new video and editing it, when Anthony came and scared the crap out of Ian...

"D-Dude! What the hell!?" Anthony just laughed.

"Man, you SO easy to scare!"

"I was editing the video...of corse it would've been easy!"

"Which video were you editing?"

"Smosh Babies 10. Duh."

"Riiiiight."

"So, did you want something, or did you just come here to scare me like one of your French Girls?" Ian joked. Anthony just grinned.

"Yeah, I need you to do something for me."

"...No."

"You don't even have to get up!"

"...No."

"Oh come on dude, please?"

"...No."

"All you have to do is edit a little bit more of the video."

"Fine. What do you want to edit?" Anthony hesitated, but continued.

"Can you make Hector, well..."

"'Can I make Hector...' what?"

"...Call himself gay?.."

"Why the fuck would I do that..."

"I think it'd be hilarious."

"..."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Son of a bitch.." Ian sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Anthony walked out, but threw one of his socks at Ian. He tried to thow it back, but it didn't go far. Anthony didn't see it come back and giggled.

"You suck at throwing."

"Shut up. You already knew that." Anthony walked back inside the edit room.

"I know."

"Hey, atleast I'm better at Pokemon than you."

"Oh, shush."

"It's true." Anthony just gave with the middle finger and walked out.

**-About two hours later...-**

Ian came back into the living room, seeing his roomate watching 'The Little Mermaid.'

"I'm done with the editing and it's on YouTube now."

"Cool." Anthony would usually ask to see it after it was uploaded, and this caught Ian's attention.

"...You don't want to see it?"

"Maybe later."

"Is something wronge, dude?" Anthony looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, I just wanna watch this movie."

"You've watched it, like, a hundred times..."

"And I forget the story plot, okay?!" Ian just backed up.

"Okay, okay, sorry man...Jesus..." Their eyes caught with each other's.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, this is, like, my favorite movie, and when I forget stuff, I get mad. It has nothing to do with you, alright?" Ian just looked at him, still worried. He just sighed.

"If you're worried about me, don't be. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, I'm not depressed, I'm not mad, I am fine." I an looked out the window and his eyes widened.

"OH SHIT! G-GET DOWN!"

"Wha-" before he could question, Ian pushed Anthony off the couch, and a bullet hit where Anthony's head was before.

"What...The...Frick..."

"Dude, that shit's fucked up."

_'To many cuss words in that sentence, I think...' _Anthony thought.

"Ok, I know you couldn't have seen that out from the window. How did you know that was coming?"

"Well, I spaced out, and I just saw a guy with a gun across the street, so I saved your ass."

"That's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"Nothing...Just..." Anthony's voice trailed off and Ian looked out the window for a little.

"Holy FRICK!?"

"What now!?"

"That guy just fuckin' killed hisself!"

"1. It's 'Himself'. are you talking about?"

"LOOK OUT OF THAT WINDER!"

"1. It's...Nevermind." Anthony looked out the window and saw nothing.

"No one's there..."

"HE' . !" Ian moved Anthony's head in the direction of where the dead guy is, and doesn't see anything.

"Dude, I think you're going crazy. No one's the-"

"Don't. Call me. Crazy." Ian grabbed Anthony by the collar of his shirt and tugged it closer to him. Anthony pulled Ian off of him.

"Dude, calm down. You're just seeing things."

"How did I see things if I just SAVED YOUR LIFE!?"

"Ok, you got me there, but no one's there! How do you explain that?"

"He-" Ian just stops moving completely and is looking behind Anthony.

"Ian? You alright, man?" Anthony moves his hand in front of his eyes and no movement.

"Ian?...IAN?...IAN!" He blinked as his best friend doesn't move a muscle. He thought of only one thing he could do. Anthony smacked Ian across the face,hard. (And I mean **HARD**.)

"Snap out of it, dude!" Ian's eyes just twitched and he blinks quickly and gasps for air. Anthony relized Ian wasn't even breathing.

"You okay, dude? What the hell happened to you!? What the fuck is that!?" Ian rubs the side of his face and there's blood on his hands.

"Oh...My...God...It-It happened! It actually happened!"

"What? What happened!?"

"Anthony...I literally **killed** a guy."

"Uh, no you didn't. You were here the whole time."

"No, Anthony. I was out There, dodging bullets like crazy. I guess about...Three bullet crossed my face, but I don't know what, but I came up, wasn't thinking straight, and slit the guy's throat."

"Dude. You couldn't have done that. You were right here the whole time, and I was yelling your name, trying to snap you back to reality."

"NO, ANTHONY. I was OUTSIDE. I slit a guy's throat! And you know what?...It felt kind of good..." Anthony slapped Ian across the face again.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Ian put his hand on his forehead.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm not a killer, that's crazy. The scratches are...I bet they're not even there." Ian lied. He knew they were there, and he knew what happened. He truly did kill a guy.

"Yeah, dude. This couldn't be real." Although Anthony knew Ian was hiding something. He wasn't a good lier, anyway.

"I'm really tired, man. I'm going to sleep."

"Me too. Goodnight, Ian." Anthony said between his yawn. So the both of them went to sleep, but Ian had other plans. Since Anthony wasn't that tired -Anthony is a really good lier-, he went ahead and spied on Ian, and since the walls were thin as paper, he could just listen in.

"All you have to do is kill Anthony, then no one will be able to stop you..."

"I don't want to kill him. He's my best friend! He wouldn't do this to me."

"Either you kill him or I make you kill him." Anthony was paralized. He didn't know what the hell was going on in there.

"You can't make me kill him."

"Oh, but I can...Just hold still, you're already tied up..."

"What do you think you're doing?.." Anthony jumped when he heared his friend grunting, and he knew he was in trouble. But if he went in there now, who knows what could happen? No matter how much he wanted to go in there, he stayed put.

"Oh, you can stop resisting. There's no way you can pull this off for much longer."

"I...Gah...I don't care! I...I won't kill Anthony...!" Anthony's eyes were tearing up.

_'I can't believe how much Ian's trying not to kill me...But I can't move or who knows what'll happen...I'm such a bad friend...'_

Ian let out a loud yelp as Anthony heared a loud "SMACK!" He thinks it's a whip or something.

"Now, go kill him!"

"Ngh...Never!"

"How many times do i have to do this?"

"SMACK!" "SMACK!" "SMACK!"

"BALLS!"

"...Just go kill him."

"Yes...M'am...Ngh...N-No!" Anthony knew he had to do something, so he barged into the room.

"Aaaaaaand, look what the cat dragged in."

"A-Anthony!" He saw Ian tied down with quite a few bleeding slashes all over his torn clothing.

"Ian..." He shook his head. "What the hell's going on!?"

"This girl's using some kind of mist, trying to control me or something...Either way, she wants me to kill you!"

"I...I know you're trying to kill me, but I know you'd never do that, right?"

"I'm having issues, but I'm staying strong!" The girl slashed Ian across the forehead, making him wince. The mist was a deep red, and crossing all over Ian's body. (_That's what she said._ Sorry, I had to. ^^;)

"Ngh..."

"Ian, I know you won't kill me..."

"I won't let myself!"

"But I will make yourself."

"Dream on!"

"You seem to not be fased by this mist. TIme to boost it up a notch."

"Wait, you can do that!?"

"Aw, crap baskets...Dude, if this keeps up, I...I'm scared I can't control myself. If I can't...I want you to kill me." Ian was being dead serious.

"W-What!? No way!"

"It's either me or you, and I won't forgive myself if I kill you."

"Well, me neither!"

"Dude, you made Smosh. You can continue Smosh." Anthony sunk to his knees. He knew he would have to kill Ian if he couldn't do this.

"Then there's only on option. Ian! You have to do this!"

"There's no telling if I ca-"

"There is no 'can!' All there is...is a 'Will!'"

"I'll do whatever I can...But I'm tired...and weak...From the whip..."

"Ian. We both know THAT won't be a problem."

"...True." Ian gave the slightest smile before 'She' stepped in.

"Will you two just shut up!?" Anthony gasped. He knew that voice. That was...Kelel!

"K-Kelel!? What the fuck!?"

"Hiya, Anthony."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm want YOU dead, so me and Ian here can become one." She kissed Ian and the lips and he struggled to get away from her.

"G-Get off me, you crazy bitch!" She stared at him angrily and turned to mist up a lot. Ian clentched his fists.

"Ngh...!" .PISSED.

"You little slut!" He ran torwards her and was bounced back by what looked like nothing.

"You aren't getting a little finger on us. This force feild will keep you from that."

"ANTHONY!" His eyes darted toward Ian. He gasped at what he saw. Ian's eyes were red and the ropes broke off.

"Ian!?"

"I don't know! I feel like it isn't here, and now...I feel...I feel...Like **Slitting you throat.**" The force feild fell off of Ian, but not Kelel's.

"I-Ian!"

"Just hold still. You won't feel a thing..."

"Ian...Please...Don't do this...I'm your best friend, remember?" He shivered. Ian just looked at him.

"I...I envy you, I truly do."

"W-What?"

"I envy your neck...It's so soft looking. So easy to...Cut with a knife..." Tears were falling off of Anthony's face, but he started singing with a very shakey voice.

"'Cause he's t-the L to the I t-to the N to t-the...t-the...-"

"...To the K." Anthony looked up and saw Ian was backing away from him.

"Heh, heh...You almost had me, Kelel. But that wasn't good enough."

"I...Ian!" Anthony ran to him and hugged Ian, shivering.

"It's okay, Anthony. I told you, I won't forgive myself if I killed you."

"H-hey, Kelel...Is that the strongest your mist is?.."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'd say 'Yes.'" Anthony snickered.

"I'll get stronger mist. MUCH stronger mist! Then, Ian will kill Anthony!"

"WILL YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!?"

"...Daaaaamn, Ian..."

"What? I hate the bitch!" And she was gone in a flash. Ian fell to his knees wincing.

"You alright, man?"

"It's...It's just the wounds...Rgh.."

"If you need a hospital, I can take you..."

"No! I-I mean...I'll be fine."

"Then get up and walk." Ian got up and staggered. "Going down..." And he fell to his knees again.

"You need a hospital."

"No I don't..."

"Dude, you can't even stand up straight!"

"It's just me trying to get attention?" Anthony insisted on going to the hospital, and Ian wouldn't budge. Anthony just got mad again.

"Fine! Get infected!" and stormed out of the room. Anthony knew well and just went into his room to check if Ian was going to be okay. He heared him try and get up, and Ian walked to the door, and the pain was too strong, and he was bleeding...**a lot.** He was pale as a ghost.

"Ngh...Gonna...Black out..." and just like he said, he blacked out, a pool of blood around him quicker than Anthony could even get to him.

_**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**_

WOW, THAT WAS LONG. But, I had to make this end sometime, but I put an entire chapter in here, and I'm not sure ALL my stories/ Chapters will be THIS long. I will have many stories with about 5-10 Chapters each. But this is FanFiction 1. Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it all! c:


	2. Smosh FinFiction 1 (Chapter 2) Hospital

**-At the****hospital-**

"...n...an...Ian...Hey, Ian, wake up, man..." Without hesitation, Ian got up, almost headbutting Anthony.

"Whoa! You almost hit me. Be careful." Ian put his right hand over his forehead.

"Ngh...What happened...W-Where am I?..." Anthony looked at him.

"You're in the hospital. You blacked out covered in blood." Ian's eyes shut tight and he winced. "Why does mt body hurt so bad? God..."

"Uhh...You were whipped like fifty times, dude." Ian was basiclly ignoring Anthony. "Hey, dude, you aren't gonna thank me for saving your life or anything?" Ian's hand that was on his forehead was clentching into a fist when Anthony pulled it away from it. "Dude, does it hurt that bad?"Ian's eyes went crossed and he ran out the room, went into the hallway -infront of all the doctors that were out-, threw up blood on the floor and screamed.

"FUCK YOU RIHANNA! YOU STOLE MY HAIR! LITTLE SLUT! RAHHH-" when a doctor injected him with a needle and he stopped, and went back in his hospital bed, moaning. Anthony was freaked out... "What's wrong with him?" The doctor looked up at him. "He's just in a coma." "But he was up and moving..." "Well, this coma is something...How do i say...'Different.' He isn't awake, but all of his past memories...Are being projected in his mind. Apparently, he has said that about Rihanna. But a side effect is throwing up blood." Ian's eyes were closed. Obiously, he was in his coma again. "How long will he be like this?" "I'm sorry sir, but, there's a big chance he might not ever wake up." "No! H...He can't in a coma like that all his life!" "Well, his injury to the head was the worst. It was a deep slice. Any further in, and that boy would've died." "That's bullshit! He can't just be in the coma for that long!"

"Sir, some people **do **stay in comas for their entire life." Anthony had tears running down his face. "I shall take my leave. Please, come get me if he starts acting up again." "...Alright..." The doctor left, and shut the door. "Oh, Ian...my best friend...in a coma...Asleep forever..." Anthony grabbed Ian's hand, squeezed it tight, hugging it, crying. One of his tears hit his hand, making it twitch. "Ian...You can hear me?..."

_'Maybe he's about to react to another memory...' _Anthony thought. But no. This wasn't a memory...His eyes opened, looked at Anthony, and smiled! Ian woke up!

"...Man, do i feel like Hell...Holy frick you took me to the hospital..." Anthony was tearing up again. "Anthony. the hell you crying fo-" He was stopped when Anthony hugged him. "I thought you were gonna be in a coma forever!" Ian's eyes widened. "I WAS IN A COMA!?" "Y-Y-Yeah..." Ian held Anthony's chin and pushed it up so he looked at Ian. "You don't have to cry anymore. I'm awake now. And I'm a few days, hopefully, we can go back to making videos, just doing what we normally do. Alright?" Anthony leaned on Ian's shoulder. He winced, but Ian didn't care. As long as Anthony was happy, he didn't care about anything.

**-The next day-**

Anthony woke up Ian after the doctor came in told Ian he could go home if he wanted. "I wouldn't go do anything with too much movement. Those wounds were really drastic. You could've died." "Buuuuuut. I didn't." "And you were lucky. If you'd like just go up to the counter and pay your bill."

_'Fuck.'_ Ian thought. _' i know this is gonna be expensive! And the money this week is pretty low...'_ "Alright." So the doctor left the room. "Dude, how am I gonna pay this bill!?" Anthony shruged. "Son of a bitch..." "I can help with it, if you want." "You wouldn't have done this if-" "It doesn't matter. I don't waste my money on beer and pizza." "It isn't wasting! It's _living._" "Sure. Whatever. Either way, you saved my live, so I gotta repay you." "All you have to do is pay this bill. Nothing else. We'll be even." "No we won't, but if you say this is all I have to do, then this is all I'll do. "Okay." Ian stood up and staggered. "Going down..." and fell back on the bed. "...Shit." "What?" "...I...I... forgot you to walk." He was blushing, and Anthony was laughing. "How do you forget how to walk, when you're done it all your life?!" "I...I don't know..." His voice told Anthony 'I was in a coma. I can forget stuff..' It also sounded as if he'd done something bad. "...Do you think I'm mad at you?" "W-Well..." "WHY would I be mad at you? You WERE in a coma, after all."

"Heh, heh...I guess you're right! I'm a grown man! I can't get in trouble! Well, except for my mom..." He was blushing, again. "Dude, why are you blushing all of a sudden?" "W-What?" He was sweating like crazy, and Anthony knew something was up. "Here, Ian, lemme help you..." He was blushing, hard, when I got closer to him. "Okay, why are you blushing? Am I that sexy to you?" His blushing looked like he was bleeding. "Are you...Attracted to me?" "No!" Ian was a bad liar, but I know when he's not lieing, and he wasn't. "Then why are you blushing?" "I don't know. I'm being honest." "I know you are, I truly do." "I don't even feel like I'm blushing or anything." "Well you are. So lemme help you up." His blushing was geting harder every step closer he took. Anthony found himself blushing to he hid it the best he could, and it seemed enough.

**-Once they were back home-**

_Anthony's P.O.V._

The whole time all he would do was blush. I wondered why he was, but I knew he didn't know either. His lies are if they're good enough, I can get him to crack in five seconds. Ian's weak when it comes to lieing, but his humor is spot-on. I looked at him straight in the eyes once we were out of the hospital, and there he was...BLUSHING. "What the fuck?" "What?" "All you do is blush when you look at me!" "Sometimes I just can't take you seriously! So I have to look away." "That makes no sence." "Doesn't have to." His voice was raising, as if he was mad or something. "Dude, are you mad at me or something?" "No. I'm just frickin' PISSED about the blush thing!" I took out his voodoo doll from our one video and poked his eye, making sure he saw. "BALLS!" I knew he was just kidding, so I laughed, because he's funny as friction. (**_I say friction a lot c:)_**

I poked his voodoo doll in the stomach, and he yelped and squeaked "balls...!" and I smirked. "Well, well, well, this thing really works, huh?" He smiled and just said "Yeah, I guess so." So the whole way home, we joked with the Ian voodoo doll. It was really fun, and I thought us being even was working out pretty good. Maybe being even will make our friendship, how do I say it..._everlasting. _Smosh should be the same when this is over.

_Ian's P.O.V._

Apparently the whole time I was blushing especially when Anthony talked to me, came closer to me, and even poked me. I thought it was pretty weird. When we got to the parking lot, he just stared at me funny, so i had to look away to keep from laughing, making me look like I liked him...And all he did was talk about it, so i got mad, just the anger quickly subsided. We started playing with my voodoo doll Anthony keeps...For some odd reason...But it was fun. I saw him poke the doll's eye, so i said "BALLS!" as if I was in pain. Then he poked its stomach, making me yelp as I squeaked "balls...!" just to sound weird. But we played with that doll the whole way home. I guess us just going back to being friends is working out very well, if I do say so myself, and I do. But still, I hope the whole blush thing wasn't that weird and we can just go back to Smosh.

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_

Hey! So chapter two is over! I don't know what I'm gonna do for chapter three, but I'll whip something good up. P.S- Smosh videos and SmoshGames WILL be in the next episode, obiously with Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, Sohinki, the whole damn crew! So stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Smosh FanFiction 3 (Chapter 3)PANICING!

_Ian's P.O.V_

When we got back inside, we found the house look like **total shit**. "Holy hell, when did the house look so bad?" Anthony stared at me. "You don't remember?" "...Remember what?" "The mist? Bullet? Suicide guy?" "Hmm...Doesn't ring a bell." He facepalmed and explained it all to me. "From what I heared...I'm stonger then ass, and you were in the corner crying like a baby!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, I could've died!" "You don't cry about it, you pussy!" "...Shut up..." "Aw come on, it was a joke!" "Didn't sound like one." See? There he goes again! I just started getting pissed easily after the accident. "Does it have to!?" I just stormed out of the room, I didn't need any fights right now.I just went into my room, jumped on my bed, and I saw some broken ropes, and all the memories of it all came rushing back into my mind, and I felt like crap after that.

I came out of my room a few hours after, still feeling like I was gonna black out at any moment, but I didn't want to tell Anthony. He'd have a heart attack or something. So, I just kept all my pain hidden, but I guess it didn't work. "Hey, uh, you alright? You don't look good." I walked past the mirror before he asked, and I _looked_ like crap, _felt _like crap, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. So I ignored him, but that didn't seem to work out well because he walked up to me, grabbed me, looked at my face for, about five seconds, and said..."You either need to take them pills the doctor gave you, or go to the hospital." I was about to open my mouth to protest, but a wave just came over me, and I felt like throwing up. Anthony probebly knew it too, because I got more pale than when I first blacked out here. "Dude, go get in bed." I ignored him and walked outside. He just stared at me as if I was crazy, but I kept walking, and he didn't stop me. I went ahead and chose to go to a bar. I was thirsty, and ready to just let loose.

_Anthony's P.O.V._

I was worried when Ian ignored me every time I tried to help him. Any time I'd try to defend myself in my normal way, like I do every time something like that comes up, Ian just snaps and walks out. Maybe the accident made him grow up a little more, but I think in a bad way. He came in and he looked like he was dead. I tried to help him by telling him "You either need to take them pills the doctor gave you, or go to the hospital," but he frickin' ignored me, as if I wasn't there! He just walked out going to who knows where...Man, why didn't I stop him? Wait! What if he went to a bar...No, he wouldn't do that...but it WAS Ian, after all...I bet you anything he's going to a bar to get completely wasted! I gotta go get him, even if it'll take some fake tears, which it probebly will. Time for **Pussy Boy! The Magical Crybaby of Wonderous Wonder!**

_Lasercorn's P.O.V._

"Man, where's Ian and Anthony? We have to do Game Bang in, like, a half hour. Their usually the first ones here." Mari came in and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong, Mari?" "I just got a text from Anthony...Ian was in a coma for three weeks!" "What!?" The entire Smosh crew were murmuring 'Is he okay?' Mari heared them and continued. "He came to yesterday, but ever since they got home, Ian's been ignoring Anthony. Like, just about five minuets before i got the text, Ian walked off without a word, was so white he looked dead, and he snapped at Anthony a few hours before!" "Do you think Ian's okay? I mean, he's ALWAYS talking. Why after the accident just ignore Anthony?" Jovenshire just looked up as he asked. Sohinki just went and added "Do you think he think it's Anthony's fault for this happening? Or maybe he just feels too sick to talk? I've been there..." Mari quickly answered the question. "I doubt Ian would blame this on anyone but Kalel, but no one's seen her since. Ian might act dumb, but he's actually really smart. I think he's just a little sick, and thinks if he talks, he might throw up." The Smosh crew nods at her answer. I go ahead and say "How much you wanna bet he's at a bar? Anthony told me when Ian feels sick, he goes to a bar to feel less sick." "True, true..." Sohinki agrees.

_Ian's P.O.V._

I don't feel like talking to anyone, but I don't feel sick, just cold. very cold, but I know how hot it is, It's like 100 degrees outside, but I feel like the random icecube in a desert. He was shivering, and people looked at me funny for it, but some guy pushed too many of my buttons, because he said "Hey! If you and Justin Beiber had a baby, not even fans would like your 'Baby! Baby! Baby! Ooh!'" I clentched my fist as I said "Take it back." The man just looked at me funny. "What?" "Take. It. The fuck. Back. NOW." He pushed me to a street light and I winced. "And who's gonna make me?" I felt a surge of energy go throught me as I picked the guy up by the collar, him chocking. "TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed, and I knew Anthony was close, because I could here the faintest of footsteps. "TAKE IT BACK NOW!" I screamed louder and I heared the man whispering "I take it back! I take it back!" so I let him go,I knew Anthony was close, and he saw me holding the guy. He ran off faster than I imagined.

The energy left as fast as it came and I felt like crap. AGAIN. I staggered and felt a hand catch me before I could fall. I knew Anthony was that person. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I think he was trying to get me to focus on him, so i tried my best, but the best I could do was go cross-eyed, blink, and lose focus again. _'Damnit! Just calm down, regain some energy and look at the guy! He's trying to help you!' _I heared in my mind, so I obeyed. After about ten minuets, my sences came back and, even if it was a blur, saw Anthony had fallen asleep on the side of the bed, and I couldn't help but smile. _'I must say, we did kind of have a rough day' _I thought. "Oh crap!" I yelled, and Anthony stirred. _'Me and my big mouth...' _I facepalmed. He looked at me with concern.

"I'm alright dude..." "No, you're not! I know something's wrong with you! I don't know what it is, but you aren't yourself! I need to help-" He stopped as I hugged him, not a gay hug, but the kind a guy would give to another guy to reassure him. "Dude, I'll be fine. It's just some side affects from the accident. In the next couple of days, I'll be fine, and we ca- FUCK!" "What!?" "Oh...SHIT!SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" "WHAT!?" I knew I was having a panic attack and nothing was calming me down. i could feel my heart pounder throught my T-Shirt, and I just couldn't get a hold of myself! "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" I couldn't figure out what was wrong! I could hear Anthony, saying soothing sounds, and it was working. Slowly, but surely, I calmed down.I felt relief surge through me. Then he said that he texted Mari, and my heart slowed. I passed my panic attack, thanks to Anthony.

_Anthony's P.O.V._

Ian was having a panic attack, and I have those, too, But I think this was a first time for him. It's as if he lost full control over his brain. I could see him check his hearth, seemed to panic even more, and all I could do was say soothing things like "Just calm down," or "You're gonna be okay, just calm down..." and it was working. But then, I knew what was wrong. We forgot to call SmoshGames to tell them we couldn't come, but then I remembered I texted Mari. "Ian, if you're panicing about losing our jobs, it's okay! I texted Mari that we weren't coming." His heart slowed, and I knew he'd gotten through it. Face tears filled my eyes and I told him "See? You're not okay! What if you don't recover!? What if you stay like this-" I hesitated but continued. "...Like this forever!?" "Dude, I'll be fi-" "You keep saying that but I know you don't mean it!" "Anthony, just stop!" He snapped again. "As...As long as..." "Stop hesitating and say it." He clentched his fist, but continued. "As long as I know you'll be there with me, I'll be able to get though anything."

"What are you..." Did I hear him right? Did he just say...? "I..I...Oh, man I hope that doesn't sound gay." "Sorry, it did." He sighed. "Damn. Well, I feel way better, honestly I do. How's about we go tell the crew we'll make it after all?" I didn't what to say. I was lost in my thoughts. Ian snapped in front of my eyes and I snapped back to reality **(Bad pun :c)** "What?" "I said, I felt better so we should call the crew so could have some GameBang for the fans?" "Y-Yeah, man." So I called Mari, and told her to tell the others we were on our way to E3. She said "Okay." "Alright, let's go." "Can I drive?" "Fuck no." "Aw." "You'll have another Panic attack on the road..." "Just shut up." He joked. We laughed and got in the car and drove over to E3 to meet our friends to play some Game Bang. So for the next few days nothing bad happened. Until, I noticed something wrong about me, of all people. And I knew Ian knew more about it than me.

_**-End of Chapter 3-**_

Welp. There we go. More tradigy for the Smosh Gang! Enjoy it! c:


	4. Smosh FanFiction 1 (Chapter 4) Hell

_Author's Note_

Ok, I'm making about 12-15 chapters, just because I have NO ideas and I'm just writing stuff down. I think Ian's having all the problems, so I think Anthony should have some of his own. So, this is Hell. Smosh FanFiction 1. (Chapter 4) Enjoy. c;

_**-Real Story-**_

_Anthony's P.O.V._

I was driving us to E3 to go play some Game Bang, and, surprisingly, nothing bad happened! We all had a good time, before we left everyone wished Ian could get better, and we should drive safe. I was driving, so I knew we'd be okay. For the next, about, week, everything was how it was before the accident, peaceful, hilarious video for the fans out there. It was around Sunday, so we had the day off, so we could relax, me and Ian. For the beginning of the day, everything was normal, until it was about one-o'-clock, I was minding my own buissiness, taking a shower when an idea hit me.

_'Maybe if I can find out- No, no. It won't work...' _I sighed. _'No, no, wait. I'm on to something. If all these bad things happen to Ian, why hasen't anything bad happened to me?...Great, now I jinxed myself.' _And I did jinx myself, because about two hours later, Ian came back home. Drunk of his ass, like most of the time. I watched him struggle in the doorway...

"H-Hey, it's Anthony! Way over there! Hey! ANTHONY!" "You don't have to yell. Even if you whispered, I could hear you. Anyways, you need something?" "Yesssssssssss~" "...I have to get you to stop watching cosplay before you go to sleep." "Noooooooooooooo!" I just rolled my eyes."What do you want?" "I want...You to go into the road and play with me!" I look over at him, and he's just a happy, distracted Ian. "...No way. I ain't getting ran over." "Aw, okay, you bully. I'll go all by myself, then." "You aren't going to play on a highway **(I just made them live by a highway, just for the plot. c:)**." "What's a highway? I know that we live next to a road that gets to places on one trail and it crosses to go to other places." "...That might be the smartest thing you're said drunk." "I dabble..." "..." "..." We were just silent, as if no one was anywhere. I snapped back to reality when I heared Ian hiccup.**(Yeah, in shows, the drunks hiccup, so that's why :L) **Ian never hiccups when drunk, but I ignored it.

_Ian's P.O.V._

I was drunk off my ass! It felt like I was asleep! Buuuuuut, I wasn't. I remember Anthony saying something about not playing in the highway, but I don't like highways, they kill people. It was only when I hiccuped, I remembered something. "O-Oh shit, Anthony! *Hic* Guess what?" "What...?" "I almost forgot to tell you...I-" "You..." "Saw-" "Saw..." "..." "Well?" "TONIGHT, I SAW KALEL!" He looked at me like I was kidding! "I'M NOT KIDDING!" "Suuuure. You're just drunk." "No, this was BEFORE I was drunk. You gotta believe me!" "Nope." I clentched my fist. This bastard doesn't believe I saw her? This was the one time I was being serious and knew what I was talking about! I snapped again. "Fine! Then I'll just go find her! I know she has that mist, and you, Anthony Padilla, are going to be **killed in your sleep.**" and I walked out. I saw how he looked at me when I left. He looked at me like _'I think I made a mistake'_ and he did! Because I wasn't lieing! Anthony's going straight to Hell! Okay, maybe I was lieing a little, but I kept going, and I glanced over, and he was looking out the window, but I kept moving. He'll get a punshment fo what he did...

_Anthony's P.O.V._

When Ian told me he saw Kalel, I couldn't believe it. He was drunk. But when he told me I'd be killed in my sleep, that actually scared me. I didn't know where he was going, but I knew right then, he DID se Kalel tonight. But I also know Ian still wouldn't kill me just because I don't believe him. He doesn't believe me half the time, but this was different. He was _drunk_, so anything could happen, but I still don't think he will. ...Will he? I shoock my head at the thought.

"Of coarse we won't!" I said aloud. "Ian's my best friend. He wouldn't do something like that. ...Atleast I hope not..."

_**-End of Chapter 4-**_

Well, uh-oh! Ian found Kalel? He's gonna kill Anthony? WHY WASN'T MARI AND THE OTHERS IN IT!? I dunno. But anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5, cause It's coming soon! :D


End file.
